Lost
by Regina Cora Mills
Summary: Elliot and Olivia had twin daughters, are married, and live together. They are now sixteen years old. Olivia, and her daughters go to meet Elliot for lunch on his break, and see something shocking. Olivia packs up the girls and moves back to her own apartment. What did Elliot do? Will he and Olivia work through it for the sake of their daughters, or will they remain apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I deleted The 25 Days of Christmas since the chapters were so late, and decided to make my newest story idea a Christmas story. Anyways, I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been swamped with homework, I've been riding my four wheeler, watching and reading L&O, I went to my cousin's house Saturday, and stayed till Sunday, and we watched Tinkerbell: Secret of the Wings, and we watched L&O, and I've been reading Tinkerbell, so anyway, I'm sorry, and I hope this story will make up for me being so late in updating. And, I don't know if Milori is really Italian, I don't think it's even a name, but I got Clarion and Milori's names from a movie, and they really were together, so just ignore the fact that Milori probably isn't a name, and if it is, then it's probably not Italian.**

Monday December 17, Olivia Benson's apartment, 9:43pm:

"Mom, dad's on the phone, and he won't go away without talking to you!" 16 year old Clarion Benson called to her mother.

"Just hang up on him!" her mother Olivia Benson yelled back from the kitchen.

Clarion hung up the phone and joined her mother and identical twin sister Nikki in the kitchen.

"So mom, when are you gonna let dad explain?" Nikki asked.

"I'm not, I saw it, so there's nothing to explain." Olivia replied, putting the top back on the pot of green beans she was making, and turning back to face her daughters.

"But mom, you could've have seen wrong, it could have been just getting coffee." Nikki reasoned.

"Clarion, what do you think? Was your father just having coffee, or was it a date?" Olivia asked, turning to her other child.

"I honestly don't know mom, but from what I saw, it was a date." Clarion said, shooting an apology glance at her sister. Olivia shrugged and turned back to the stove. Nikki stood up and walked into the living room. She grabbed the phone and called her father.

"Hello, Liv is that you?!" Elliot Stabler asked anxiously when he picked up the phone.

"No dad, it's Nikki." Nikki said, smiling sadly.

"Hey Nikki." her father said.

"Dad, I need you to tell me the truth, were you on a date with Kathy, or were you just having coffee?" she asked cautiously. Elliot sighed. He hesitated before answering.

"Nikki honey, I'm gonna admit that it was a date, but-" Elliot started.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I defended you!" Nikki cut him off and hung up. She turned around and saw Olivia. Tears were openly flowing down her face.

"It's true, he was on a date, with _her_." she stated. She walked to her room and locked the door. Clarion walked up beside her sister.

"What are we gonna do Claire?" Nikki asked, using the nickname her father had used for her sister.

"Nik, please don't call me that." Clarion said, also using her father's nickname for her sister.

"As long as you don't call me that." Nikki replied. There was a knock on the door, and Clarion went to answer it. She didn't look through the peephole and screamed when she opened the door.

"Dad!" she yelled. Nikki ran in and glared at her father.

"What are you doing here?!" she screamed at him.

"I need to talk to your mother." Elliot stated calmly.

"Well you can't, she's busy crying her eyes out!" Nikki yelled at him. At that moment, Ready or Not by Bridgit Mendler started to play. Clarion picked up her phone.

"Hello." she said. The voice on the other end spoke.

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you there ok." she replied. The voice spoke again.

"Ok, should I bring Nikki?" Clarion asked. The voice spoke one last time before they both hung up. Clarion turned to look at Nikki.

"Nikki, Milori, Aaron, and some of the others are going to the mall, and they want us to come, you in?" she asked her sister. Nikki nodded. Clarion turned and knocked on her mother's door.

"Mom, can Nikki and I go to the mall with Milori, Aaron and a few other friends?" she called.

"Sure honey, just be home by eleven and make sure to stay safe ok, and there's money in my purse if you need it." Olivia's voice floated through the door.

"Thanks mom, by the way, dad's here, and he won't leave." Clarion told her mother.

"No problem honey, he'll leave soon, call if you need anything, I love you." Olivia called.

"We will, love you too!" Nikki called.

"Wait a second, who's Aaron and Milori, and what the heck kind of name is Milori?" Elliot asked. Clarion turned to him and rolled her eyes.

"Aaron is Nikki's boyfriend, and Milori is mine. His name is beautiful, and I happen to love it. It's unusual, creative, and Italian." she answered, defending her boyfriend. She turned on her heel and she and Nikki walked out of the apartment.

1 and half hours later:

Clarion and Nikki walked back into a very quiet apartment.

"Mom!" Nikki called. She walked around, and then motioned for Clarion to see something.

"Oh my God, is that…blood?" Clarion asked, her voice trembling.

"I think so." Nikki answered, her own voice breaking a bit. She walked into her mother's room with her sister following. They both gasped.

"Oh my God, mom!" Clarion exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so happy that I haven't gotten any flames on this yet, but I probably will before too long. Anyways, here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it! ****J**

"_Oh my God, mom!" Clarion exclaimed._

"What did you do to dad?" Nikki asked. Elliot Stabler lay unconscious on the floor, he was bleeding from a small cut on his forehead. Olivia was standing over him, a lamp in her hand.

"I, uh, may have hit him in the head with the lamp." she admitted. Clarion and Nikki looked at her.

"He'll be fine, I promise. I just hit him with the lamp, he started bleeding, he turned around to find something to wipe his head with, and I pressure pointed him, and made him faint." Olivia shrugged. Elliot chose that moment to wake up.

"Claire, Nik, did you guys have fun, or do I need to beat the crap out of some teenage boys?" he asked.

"Don't call me Claire, my name is Clarion, and I love Milori, and if you so much as lay a finger on him, I swear I will have mom, or one of the others at the precinct arrest you!" Clarion yelled. Then she ran to her room and slammed the door. Elliot turned to Nikki. He opened his mouth to speak, but Nikki cut him off.

"I'm with her, my name is not Nik, it's Nikki, and I'm not a boy. I love Aaron, and you better not touch him!" then she also walked into her room, slamming the door behind her. Elliot turned back to Olivia.

"I suppose you have something to say to me too." he stated.

"Yeah, I do. I loved you, I still do. But you went on a date, with _her_, and that killed me inside, knowing that I'm not good enough for you. You have to have me AND your ex wife, instead of me OR your ex wife. That's why, I'm switching partners at work. I would leave if that job and the people in it didn't mean so much to me. Our daughters are in their rooms, crying because of you." she said. Olivia slid her engagement and wedding ring off her fingers. She handed them to Elliot.

"Take these, and don't come back." she said. Then she walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Elliot cried for a minute, then left, promising himself and his daughters and wife that he would fix everything.

If only that were the case.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, so tomorrow is my last day of school! So, hopefully, I will be able to update more often once I'm out for Christmas break. Anyways, here's the next chapter, and there's a time jump as you can see. So, I hope you like this chapter! P.S. Clarion and Nikki are 21 in this chapter.**

5 years later:

Olivia smiled down at her four year old granddaughter, Rosetta.

"Ro, where do you wanna go?" she asked the four year old. Rosetta looked up at her grandmother.

"I wanna go see Pin and Munchie, Mimi!" she exclaimed. Olivia laughed.

"Alright, we'll go see them, then we'll go for ice cream ok." she said.

"KK!" Rosetta said, smiling happily. Rosetta loved visiting Munch and Fin at the precinct. Olivia tried to take her as much as possible, but when Elliot wasn't there.

They pulled into the precinct, where Clarion and Nikki were waiting for them. They all walked into the building and rode up to the fourth floor. The doors opened, and all four of the girls in the elevator came face to face with Elliot.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Visiting." Nikki said. Elliot looked down at Rosetta.

"So Liv, you had another kid." he stated.

"WHAT!?" Olivia screamed. Elliot jumped back, and Rosetta looked scared. She tugged on Olivia's sleeve.

"Mimi, who's that?" she asked, pointing to Elliot. Elliot looked at her, then back at Olivia.

"Mimi?" he asked. Olivia nodded. She picked Rosetta up.

"Elliot, meet Rosetta Kassandra Benson, your granddaughter." she said.

**Ok, I know this was a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. I just thought that you guys and Elliot should actually MEET Rosetta before all the drama broke loose. Anyways, shout out to SummerRaeBenson! Love ya girl!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter, and I promise it will be longer. This is where the drama and heartbreak is let loose for the world to see. Anyways, if I don't update before or on, which is highly unlikely, Merry Christmas!**

"G-g-granddaughter!" Elliot stuttered.

"Yes, granddaughter." Clarion stated, picking Rosetta up. Rosetta reached for Olivia.

"Mimi!" she exclaimed. Olivia smiled and took the four year old from her daughter.

"Hey baby, why don't you and I go see Fin and Munch, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Rosetta exclaimed. Olivia started walking toward the squad room, but Elliot grabbed the arm that wasn't holding Rosetta and spun her around.

"How does she know Fin and Munch?" he asked. Olivia looked at him and scoffed.

"You think that I'm not gonna bring her to see her uncles, aunts, and great grandfather." she said.

"Great grandfather?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, you are her grandfather, but Cragen is her _great_ grandfather." Olivia said.

"So, the only one she doesn't know, is me." he said, his voice raising slightly.

"Yes, because you went back to _her_." Nikki cut in. Elliot turned to her, his look softening.

"That doesn't mean-" he started.

"Don't even try that _it doesn't mean I love you any less_ crap." Clarion cut him off. She took Rosetta from Olivia.

"Mom, Nikki and I are gonna take Ro to see Munch, Fin, and Granddad, ok?" she said. Olivia nodded. Nikki and Clarion walked into the squad room with Rosetta, leaving Elliot and Olivia alone.

"Why the heck, didn't you tell me that I had a granddaughter for four years!" Elliot yelled.

"There was no reason for you to know. You went back to her, and Clarion, Nikki, and I didn't and don't think that Ro should be around her." Olivia replied, emotionless.

"What about her aunts and uncles. Shouldn't she have been able to know them!" he continued to yell at her.

"You didn't, and don't, love us anymore, so we didn't want you around ok." she said, still emotionless.

"I did and do love them, I never loved _you_." he said. Her emotions finally showed. There was hurt, anger, pain, and sadness in her eyes. Hurt and sadness were the dominant emotions. Tears streamed down her face, and sobs wracked her body. Olivia took off running. She went through the squad room, still crying, and ran up the stairs toward the roof.

"Mom!" Clarion yelled, running after her. Nikki, Fin, Munch, Cragen, and even Elliot followed. They got to the roof and saw Olivia standing on the edge.

"Mom, don't!" Nikki yelled. Olivia turned to look at them. She was happy, yet sad to see that Elliot had followed, and very happy that Rosetta wasn't seeing her in her current state.

"I have to, you guys and Ro are my only reasons for living, and you guys can take care of yourselves and Rosetta on your own." Olivia said.

"What about Grandpa, and Uncle Fin and Munch, and Aunt Casey and Alex!" Clarion desperately tried to talk down her mother.

"They don't need me, no one needs me!" Olivia cried, tears still pouring down her face.

"What about Elliot!" Nikki yelled. Everyone turned to look at her.

"He doesn't love me Nikki, he never did!" Olivia cried even harder, and stepped more towards the edge.

"What did you say to her!" Cragen yelled at Elliot.

"I just told her the truth!" Elliot yelled back.

"Mimi?" a voice from the doorway to the precinct asked. Everyone turned and saw Rosetta.

"Ro honey, go back inside!" Olivia told the four year old.

"Mimi!" Rosetta yelled and started running toward Olivia. Elliot picked her up and held her back. Rosetta screamed when Elliot picked her up.

"Put me down, I no know you!" she yelled, trying to get out of Elliot's arms.

"Put her down!" Olivia yelled. She had stepped back onto the roof after seeing Elliot pick up Rosetta. Elliot put Rosetta down and she ran into Olivia's arms. Olivia hugged her granddaughter tight.

"Mom!" Clarion and Nikki yelled, running toward her. They hugged their mother and then turned to everyone else. Elliot started to say something, but the roof door flung open, and six people rushed through. They all ran to Elliot. It was Kathy and the kids.

"El, what happened, we were worried when we didn't see you downstairs!" Kathy exclaimed.

"Nothing Kath, Olivia was just being stupid!" Elliot told her.

"My mother was not being stupid!" Nikki yelled.

"She was just upset, because you can't keep your big, fat mouth shut!" Clarion screamed.

Elliot started to say something, but Maureen cut him off.

"My dad, can keep his mouth shut, but your mom, is so stupid, she can't even tell up from down!" she yelled.

"Yeah, at least our mom doesn't wait on us hand and foot, she actually teaches us to do things for ourselves!" Kathleen yelled. Clarion and Nikki started running towards Maureen and Kathleen. They started to do the same. Olivia and Fin grabbed Clarion and Nikki and Munch and Cragen grabbed Maureen and Kathleen.

"Don't EVER talk about my mother like that again!" Clarion screamed.

"Clarion, Nikki, they're not worth it!" Olivia yelled. Elliot and Kathy, who had just been standing with amused expressions on their faces, turned toward her.

"Let them go, Mo and Katie can take the little brats." Kathy said.

"Kath, come on, Mo and Katie can take them, but Nikki and Clarion are still my kids." Elliot said.

"Barely." Clarion mumbled. At that moment the door to the roof flung open and a figure appeared. Olivia put Rosetta down and started walking slowly to the door.

"Liv?" the figure asked.

"Dean?" Olivia asked hopefully. Dean Porter stepped into the light, and Olivia ran into his arms.

"I missed you so much Liv." Dean said.

"I missed you too." Olivia told him. She kissed him lovingly and he spun her around.

"Mom." Clarion said from behind them. Dean put Olivia down and turned to Clarion.

"Hey Claire." he said.

"Dad!" she yelled, running into his arms. Nikki followed.

"Hey Nikki." he said.

"Hi dad." she replied. Dean turned to everyone else and saw Rosetta.

"Hey Ro!" he exclaimed.

"Papa!" Rosetta screamed, running to him. Dean picked her up. Elliot and the others looked at the scene.

"Ok, what the heck is going on?!" Fin asked. Olivia looked at them all.

"Guys, Dean and I…are engaged." she said.

**So, what did you think? What do you think should happen? Leave me a review and tell me what you would like to happen, and I'll try my best to make it happen. Hope you guys liked it! ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Thank you to SummerRaeBenson for helping me out with and idea of what is going to happen, I really appreciate the help.**

"You're engaged?" Cragen asked. Olivia nodded.

"We've been dating for a year, and he proposed three months ago." she said.

She was caught off guard when Elliot grabbed her from behind. She tried to get away, but his grip was too strong.

"Elliot, let me go!" Olivia yelled.

"Not until you say you won't marry him." Elliot replied. Olivia and the others stood, confused.

"What?" Olivia asked, not sure if she had heard him right.

"I said, not until you agree to not marry him." he replied. Olivia started to reply, but was cut off by a voice from the doorway.

"Don't do anything Livvy." Serena Benson said.

"Mom." Olivia said desperately.

"Darling, listen to him, don't marry this unworthy fool." Serena said. Dean glared at her.

"Thank you!" Elliot said.

"Don't be with this fool either." Serena told her daughter. Elliot's expression changed to confusion.

"But mom, shouldn't I be happy, with someone?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, but one just wants your money, and one has been brainwashed." her mother said, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Who's been brainwashed?" Olivia asked.

"Elliot. Kathy Stabler brainwashed him into thinking he loved her and hated you. He still knows that he loves the children." Serena said seriously. Olivia turned to Kathy and slapped her.

"How dare you steal him from me!" Olivia yelled. Kathy scoffed.

"You stole him from me first!" she yelled back.

"I did not steal him, he left you, and asked me out!" Olivia screamed. Serena grabbed her daughter's shoulders and pulled her backwards into the building.

"Let's get the children and go home Livvy." she said.

"Ok mom." Olivia gave in. Clarion, Nikki, and Rosetta walked in.

"GG!" Rosetta yelled, running to Serena. Serena laughed and picked the child up.

"Hello dear, have you been being a good girl?" She asked the four year old.

"Yes ma'am." Rosetta said. She wrapped her arms around her great grandmother's neck and laid her head down on her shoulder.

"Somebody's tired." Clarion teased her daughter. They all walked back into the squad room. Serena gave Rosetta to Nikki, who carried her out to the car.

"Mom, will he ever remember that he loves me?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know honey, but the girls, Rosetta, and I still love you." Serena told her honestly.

"I love you too mom." Olivia said, hugging her mother.

"Olivia!" a voice rang out across the squad room.

"Oh crap!" Olivia said under her breath. She turned to look at the owner of the voice.

"Hi David." she said.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here's the next chapter, a Christmas present from me to you. Hope you like it!**

Everyone else came back into the squad room as David was talking to Olivia.

"So Liv, will you give me another chance?" he asked.

"What about our jobs?" Olivia replied, trying to get rid of him without hurting him too much.

"I'm not a lawyer anymore, I quit and got a job as a computer technician for an internet café." David told her.

"Well, I'm sorry, but no, I'm going home to spend Christmas with my family." Olivia tried to let him down easy.

"Come on Liv, please!" David begged.

"Look dude, she said no, so leave her alone." Fin stepped in. David looked at him.

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm not leaving till she agrees to go out with me." he told Fin.

"I suggest you leave my wife alone." Elliot's voice came from behind David. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Wife? You're married?" David asked Olivia.

"Uh, um, uh yes." she finally said. Elliot put his arm around her and glared at David.

"Now get out of my squad." Cragen told him. David left and Olivia let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Thanks for covering for me El." Olivia said.

"No problem?" Elliot said, very confused. Everyone looked at them. Elliot still had his arm around Olivia and they both had a look in their eyes of love.

"Um, are you guys gonna let go, or do we have to get you surgically removed from each other?" Munch asked. Elliot and Olivia threw paper balls at him.

"Shut up John!" they said together. Kathy stepped in between Olivia and Elliot.

"Get away from my husband!" she yelled.

"What are you talking about Kathy, I'm married to Olivia." Elliot told her, still extremely confused. Everyone looked at him.

"Huh?" Olivia asked.

"What do you mean huh? Did you forget that we're married?" he asked.

"El, we split up five years ago, don't you remember?" Olivia said.

"Why did we split up, I love you!" Elliot yelled in horror.

"We split up because you went on a date with Kathy, but I love you too." Olivia told him. Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and got down on one knee.

"Well then, Olivia, will you marry me? Again." he asked. Olivia laughed.

"Yes, I will." she said. Elliot stood, picked her up, and spun her around. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. Elliot set Olivia back on the ground. Suddenly, they both felt sharp pains in their heads.

Everything went black.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but I finished writing this at 12:41 in the morning, and I'm really tired. Next up will be what happened to El and Liv, and then later on, the wedding!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I know I haven't updated this story in a while, but I am now, so here you go.**

When Olivia woke up, the first thing she saw was Kathy standing nearby with a stapler covered in blood in one hand and a gun in the other. Then she saw Elliot, tied to a chair beside Kathy, still unconscious.

"El." she whispered.

"Oh, well look who's awake!" Kathy trilled. She walked up to Olivia.

"How's your head?" the blonde asked sarcastically.

"What do you want Kathy!" Olivia asked.

"I want my husband back!" Kathy yelled, effectively waking Elliot, Fin, Munch, and Cragen, all of whom were tied to chairs, as was Olivia.

"Where are my kids!" Olivia yelled frantically.

"Liv, they went outside before Kathy hit us all in the head, they're fine." Elliot said, trying to calm down his second time fiancé.

"What about Rosetta, and my mother!" Olivia was still panicking.

"They're outside too, I radioed a patrol car before Kathy knocked us out, they know what's going on." Cragen told her. Olivia started crying.

"Why can't you just leave other peoples' lives alone! You've ruined my life, now you're ruining my kids' lives! And my granddaughter's too!" she cried at Kathy.

"You ruined my life first! You stole my husband!" Kathy yelled.

"No mom, Olivia didn't steal dad, you drove him away!" Lizzie Stabler's voice rang out. Everyone turned their heads and saw all five Stabler children standing a few feet away.

"Kids, you need to leave, your mother's gone completely insane!" Elliot yelled.

"Mom, we know that you love dad, but…he loves Olivia. You deserve to be happy, but so does he. And so does Liv." Kathleen started to talk down her mother.

"Guys please, let us handle this, go outside with Clarion, Nikki, Rosetta, and my mom!" Olivia pleaded.

"I'm sorry Olivia, but we need to say this." Richard replied. Olivia started crying again. Lizzie and Kathleen started walking over to her, but Kathy pointed the gun at them.

"Stay away from her!" she screamed.

"Mom, Liv is upset, and we need to talk to her. We've said what we need to say to you, now it's Liv's turn. Maureen, Richard, and Eli still wanna say something to you, now please, just put the gun down." Kathleen said. Kathy lowered the gun and turned towards her other children.

"You've got two minutes each." she said.

"Mom, you need to move on, dad has, and you need to also. You may still love dad, but you still need to move on. It's over." Maureen said calmly. She walked over to where her sisters were talking to Olivia with their arms wrapped around her.

"Mom, I know you don't like Liv, but she's awesome. She takes care of us, and I'm sorry to say this, and I hope it doesn't make you so mad that you start shooting people, but she's been a better mother to us than you ever have. I'm sorry." Richard said. He shut his eyes and waited for the bullet to hit, but it never did.

"Eli, honey, do you have anything to say to mommy?" Kathy asked, her voice thick with tears. The boy looked up at her with big blue eyes, identical to his father's.

"Me love Livvy. Me love daddy. Me want Livvy to be my new mommy." he said, so innocently. He ran over to Olivia. Kathy burst into tears and dropped the gun to the ground. Maureen grabbed it. Kathleen took Elliot's handcuffs from his belt and cuffed her mother to a chair.

"Kathy Malone, you have the right to go to prison, and never come out!" Lizzie exclaimed. Everyone laughed at patrol officers ran in while the kids were untying everyone.

"Mimi!" Rosetta's voice ran out.

"Ro!" Olivia called. The four year old ran around the corner and into Olivia's arms, followed by Clarion and Nikki.

"Mom, we were so worried about you, what happened!" Nikki exclaimed.

"The kids talked her down. No one was hurt physically, but I think we all just developed some brand new emotional injuries." Olivia laughed.

"So, what's gonna happen between you and dad now?" Clarion asked. Olivia smiled.

"Girls, your father and I…are getting married. He recovered from the brainwashing that Kathy gave him, and proposed. I said yes." she said. She looked at them expectantly. Nikki and Clarion looked at each other.

"Thank God!" they said together. They all laughed. However, Olivia stopped laughing when she saw Serena.

"Mom?" Olivia asked.

"Darling, I know what you're thinking. And the question I have is…do you love him?" Serena asked.

"With all my heart." Olivia answered, without hesitation.

"Then you should follow your heart. It doesn't matter what other people think. You do what you think is best, and what you want to do." Serena told her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Olivia said. She hugged her mother. She walked over to Elliot and kissed him.

"Let's go home." Elliot said.

"Ok." Olivia replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, so here is the next, and I'm sorry to say, last, chapter of Lost. I know I need to update my stories, and I am so, so very sorry for the long wait on them, especially on Returned, which I will be updating next. Also, I will be doing an epilogue for this story. If you guys do or don't want one, please leave me a review saying so. Thanks!**

July 3, 11:30pm, Mexico City Beach:

"Do you, Elliot Stabler, take this powerful, strong, insane woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Munch, who was temporarily legal to be a priest, asked.

"I do, Conspiracy Man." Elliot said.

"And do you, Olivia Benson, take this extremely temperamental hot head to be you lawfully wedded husband?" Munch asked, turning to Olivia.

"I do, insane old man." Olivia smiled.

"Does anyone have any reason why these two insane hot heads, _should_ be married? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace." Munch said with a smile toward the crowd. Casey, Fin, Cragen, Alex, Trevor, Dana, Serena, Clarion, Nikki, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Richard, and even Eli and Rosetta raised their hands.

"Alright, since there are so many, here's the order. Clarion, Nikki, Lizzie, Richard, Kathleen, Maureen, Trevor, Fin, Alex, Fin, Casey, Alex, Cragen, Serena, Dana, Eli, then Rosetta." Munch said. No one wasted any time starting to list off reasons.

"They love each other more than their own lives!" Clarion shouted.

"Fate has given them another chance!" Nikki yelled.

"No two people belong together as much as they do!" Lizzie and Richard shouted at the same time. They high fived.

"Dad loves Liv more than he ever loved mom!" Kathleen pointed out.

"Liv is more like a mother to us than anyone, so why not make it official!" Maureen questioned.

"All the dynamic duo ever talks about is each other!" Trevor called out.

"Baby girl is miserable and MEAN without hot head!" Fin yelled with a smile and a wink towards Olivia, to which she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"If they're not together, I swear the world will end!" Casey screamed.

"Olivia deserves to be happy, and she won't be without Stabler!" Alex yelled.

"My best detectives don't function properly at work without each other, so why would they outside of work!" Cragen called.

"He is the only man good enough for my daughter!" Serena said with a smile.

"I swear, the only reason Stabler lives when I'm around him, is because Benson is there to keep him going!" Dana yelled. Elliot and Olivia looked at her, and she shrugged.

"It's true!" she said.

"Livvy loves daddy, daddy loves Livvy. Me want Livvy to be my new mommy!" Eli exclaimed excitedly.

"Mimi always smile when she around Papa. She need smile all da time! So kissy all ready!" Rosetta squealed. Everyone laughed.

"Just one sec kiddo. I gotta ask a question that no one is gonna answer, then they can _kissy_." Munch laughed.

"So, does anyone have any reason why these two should _not_ be married?" Munch asked.

"We do!" a chorus of men's voices rang out.

"We do too!" another chorus of women's voices rang out.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I'm really tired. The next chapter will be longer, and will reveal who the mystery men and women are! If you have any requests of faces you'd like to see, or plot twists in my story perspective, please feel free to leave me a review telling me what it is, and I'll try my best to write it and make it good, or put the person in.**


End file.
